Little Miss Helpful
Little Miss Helpful is the seventh book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Dark Fuchsia (pink) *'Shape': Oval *'Gender': Female *'Personality': Klutzy, kind, helpful *'Hair': Light ginger hair in puffs (original version), strawberry-blonde hair in pigtails (2008 version) *'Family': unknown *'Friends': Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Fussy, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Bump, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Tidy, Mr. Small, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Messy, Mr. Tall, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Lazy and some of the other characters *'Rivals': Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Mean and Mr. Uppity *'Occupation': Helper *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Helping people *'Dislikes': Messing things up *'Job': Helping people, but messes things up. *'Features': Green and white shoes (original version), green bows, green fanny pack (bumbag in the UK), green and white sneakers (2008 version) *'Nationality': Texan (US), British (UK) *'Voice Actresses': Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Catherine Disher (US dub), Katie Leigh (The Mr. Men Show), Jo Wyatt (UK dub, Series 1), Emma Tate (UK dub, Series 2) *'Catchphrase': Just trying to be helpful! Story Little Miss Helpful tries to help everyone but ends up making everything worse. She tries to tie Mr. Tall's shoelaces, but she ends up tying both shoes together, and he gets hurt, she tries to give him a plaster, but puts it on his mouth, she tries to take it off, but after doing that he hurts even. Then she tries to help Mr. Happy when he is sick, and getting the cleaning supplies, but her head was stuck in the bucket, and got trapped in the refrigerator. Mr. Happy tries to pull the bucket out of Miss Helpful's head, but sends flying into the lake. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Catastrophe'' (French) *''Dona Servica'' (Spanish) *''Miss Amable'' (Second Spanish Release) *''Unsere Hilde Hilfsbereit'' (First German Release) *''Miss Hilfsbereit'' (Second German Release) *''Mevrouwtje Behulpzaam'' (Dutch) *''Lille Frøken Hjælpsom'' (Danish) *''Lille Frøken Hjelpson'' (Norwegian) *''Η κυρία Εξυπηρετική'' (Greek) *''도움양'' (Korean) *''熱心小姐'' (Taiwan) *''Мисс Услуга'' (Russian) *''おたすけちゃん'' (Japanese) *''Senhora Prestável'' (Portuguese) *''Miss Ci penso io'' (Italian) *''Mała Pomocnica'' (Polish) *คุณหนูใจดี (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Tall *Mr. Small (On TV) *Mr. Happy *The Doctor Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Curious *Little Miss Fabulous (with pink hair) *Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) *What a Mess Little Miss Helpful (TV) *Little Miss Busy takes a Break (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) *Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes to the Fair (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Little Miss Helpful had a makeover. She kept her personality, color and shape, but now she has pigtails instead of mini-buns, has green bows on her newly reddish-orange hair, a light pink nose, wears a green fanny pack (bumbag in the UK version) and her shoes have been changed (they look similar to Miss Chatterbox's sneakers, only they are green and white). She has a Texan accent in the US version and a British accent in the UK version. Her catchphrase in "The Mr. Men Show" is "Just trying to be helpful!" The only characters who believe that Miss Helpful is truly helpful are both Mr. Lazy and Mr. Scatterbrain. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Katie Leigh in the US version of both Season 1 and Season 2 and Jo Wyatt in season 1 in the UK version and Emma Tate in Season 2 in the UK version. She is first seen in the episode, Physical. Trivia *In the original version, she had the same hair and color as Little Miss Chatterbox. Now, she just shares her color. *Only Mr. Lazy and Mr. Scatterbrain seem to believe that Miss Helpful is indeed helpful. *She is shown to be quite good friends with Little Miss Tidy, in the episodes, Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice, Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend and Mr. Tickle Saves The Day. *She is defending herself from Mr. Stubborn as a werewolf but ran away in Night. *She is seen once with her hair in a pony tail (Sand & Surf). *Little Miss Helpful is one Little Miss who is seen with Little Miss Sunshine, they're almost like sisters, in the episode, Fairies & Gnomes and the episode, Surprises. *She is one of the Mr Men and Little Miss that didn't believe that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, however she does believe that Mr Rude is acting rude in the episode Travel and she yells at him when he farts. *She walks with a dog (possibly her dog) in the episode, Sneezes & Hiccups. *She is also friends with Mr. Bump and Mr. Grumpy. *She is seen twice without her shoes in the episode, Beach, Sand & Surf). *Miss Helpful is seen twice without her fanny pack in the episode, Telephone and the episode, Sand & Surf. She is also seen without it as one of the heads that shouts "MR. RUDE!!!"*She was the cinema manager in the episode, Cinema. *Many people believed that she didn't appear in the episode, Surprises, but she did not, because she came back in future episodes. *In the episode, Restaurants, she made Mr. Persnickety leave the restaurant after mistaking him for being rude instead of making Mr. Rude leave. *She is with Mr. Strong when she helps him play golf in the episode, Hobbies. *She said Mr. Rude's name after he burped in the episode, Up & Down. *She is the only fuchsia character, but she is one of the four pink characters, others are Mr. Messy, Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Chatterbox. *She has only been angry in the episode, Restaurants and the episode, Wildlife. *She has a cat in the episode, the episode, Music, the episode, Pets and the episode, Bad Weather. *She is one of the few people that does care about Mr. Bump getting hurt as seen in Home Improvement....though she does more damage then help and isn't always to help him and gets him hurt. She nearly gets him into accidents in "Lake" and "Fruits" and instead left him sobbing in pain. In Lake she seemed careless that Mr. Bump was going to fast and in Fruits, she didn't help him. *She is one the only character to have strawberry-blonde hair. *She has been seen with almost all of the characters (except Miss Naughty, Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Giggles and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with her so far; She was seen with Mr. Tall in the books though). *In the 2008 show, she resembles Little Miss Wise from the books. *Even though Little Miss Helpful is the seventh book in the Little Miss series, she is placed eighth in the Little Miss Library, between Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Magic which were the fourteenth and eighth books in the Little Miss series respectively, though they are respectively placed seventh and ninth in the Little Miss Library. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Misshelpful.PNG Little_Miss_Helpful.PNG Little-Miss-Helpful1.PNG Little_Miss_Helpful_2A.PNG little_miss_helpful-3a.PNG|Just trying to be helpful! LITTLE-MISS-HELPFUL-4A.PNG Little-Miss-Helpful_5a.PNG|Little Miss Helpful sticker Little_Miss_Helpful-6A.jpg Little-Miss-Helpful-7a.png Little_Miss_Helpful_8A.png| Artwork from ''The Mr. Men Show'' 1645961.jpg helpful.jpg Screenshots IMG 1888.png IMG_1890.png IMG_2062.png IMG_2063.png IMG_2064.png IMG_2065.png Pixar (13).png Pixar (156).png Pixar (176).png Pixar (143).png Pixar (165).png Pixar (8).png Pixar (159).png At Sea Miss Whoops and helpful.PNG IMG 1886.png IMG 1887.png Screensnaps (2094).png Screensnaps (3762).png Screensnaps (3728).png Turningourbacksonthem.png Discussthatno-fungaurantee.png ShesGonnaBlow.png They'regainingonus.png Quicksand.png Somuchforthatno-fungaurantee.png Scatterbraindaredevilhelpfulandgrumpy.png Mr. Rude Big Hat.PNG Miss Calamity statue.png Model Sheets C1InFyXXAAAqxwI.jpg|Miss Helpful's poses C1Im4wLWIAUS-63.jpg|Turnabout sheets C1InTGOXcAA_yQe.jpg|Cycle sheets See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Fuchsia characters Category:Oval characters Category:Book series Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:Brown hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters named after Adjectives